Bijdrage van Romée Claassen en Anne Lubbers uit practicumgroep 16
Studeren in het buitenland ''' Algemene info: - Inschrijfdata! Ronde 1: start 5 januari 9.00 tot 10 januari 17.00 Ronde 2: 1 februari 9.00 tot 5 februari 17.00 Er zijn 4 stappen voor het aanmelden bij een universiteit in het buitenland. '''Stap 1: Eerst kies je je universiteit via een digitale wereldkaart, je kan in ongeveer elk continent een land kiezen. Er is veel keus! Let hierbij wel op dat bij sommige universiteiten je een GPA nodig hebt van een 7 gemiddeld. Dit betekent dat je gemiddelde cijfer een 7 moet zijn. Ook moet je kijken of je bij sommige universiteiten een TOEFLE-test moet maken. De TOEFL-test is een Engelse test, er wordt nu gekeken naar hoe het met je Engels gesteld is. Dit geldt ook voor talen zoals Spaans of Frans. Let hier wel op! Als je op een universiteit klikt, kan je de capacity zien (de hoeveelheid plekken tegenover de hoeveelheid aanmeldingen), en waar de application voor is (master of bachelor). Er is ook aangegeven voor welke vakken het mogelijk is om aan die universiteit te volgen. ‘Academic calander’ geeft aan van wanneer tot wanneer de semesters lopen. Dit verschilt! In Australië lopen de semesters vanaf januari, bij ons vanaf september. Bij hen is semester 1 dus semester 2 voor ons. Verder wordt er nog informatie gegeven over ‘language of instruction BA/MA’, ‘accomodation’ and ‘costs’. Bij stap 1 doe je dus informatie op over de verschillende universiteiten waar je heen kunt. Verdiep je hier goed in. Stap 2: Als je een universiteit hebt gekozen via de digitale wereldkaart, klik je op ‘apply now’, dit leidt je naar de verdere aanmelding. Er zijn een aantal voorwaarden bij het aanmelden: op het moment van vertrek heb je minstens 120 ECT’s (punten) gehaald, je staat als voltijd student ingeschreven bij de UvA en je beschikt over een officiële goedkeuring (Academic Approval) van je universiteit. Stap 3: Nu zit je in de officiële application, hier doorloop je een heel programma wat voor zich wijst. Je vult eerst je persoonlijke gegevens in, daarna je emergency contacts, dan je application details (welk semester, welke vakken etc.). De vakken met uitleg kun je vinden op de site van de universiteit. Let er wel op welke courses open zijn voor jouw gewenste universiteit! Kijk ook goed naar de semesters. Hierna ga je door naar language proficiency. Hier vul je de taal in die op de universiteit wordt gesproken waar je je voor aan het inschrijven bent, en hoe goed je hierin bent. Hierna komt de motivation letter. Het begint met de vraag ‘introduce yourself’. Verder kan je in deze motivatie brief vragen verwachten zoals: - What do you expect to be the influence (academically) of a study abroad experience on you as a university student? - Please explain the relationship between the (content of the) chosen exchange programme and your current study programme at the UvA - What will be the value for you personally if you compare studying abroad with studying at home? - How will you prepare yourself for cultural differences? - Which benefits do you expect from this study abroad experience in relation to your future study and/or future career? Let op! Dit mag niet meer dan 850 woorden zijn. Vervolgens ga je naar de ‘supporting documents’. Je moet hier dingen inleveren zoals: · Je résumé (CV) · Academic approval form; dit moet worden ondertekend bij de College and Graduate School of Psychology. · Official transcrips; cijferlijst van je huidige studie, deze moet ondertekent worden bij de Psychologie balie. · Diplomas and Certificates; studie dit zijn diploma’s. Bijvoorbeeld je middelbare school diploma, je behaalde Cambridge certificaat of je Propedeuse. Let op: elk bestand moet in PDF worden ingeleverd! Hierna ga je naar ‘personal remarks’, dit zijn persoonlijke omstandigheden. Denk hierbij aan dingen over je persoonlijke achtergrond, reden van achterstand/vertraging etc. Wanneer dit allemaal voltooid is heb je je application ingediend! Stap 4: Nu gaat het om het ontvangen van een mail en je resultaten. Na 11 dagen ontvang je (als het goed is) een mail van Global-sts. Hier staat in of je bent aangenomen of niet voor de gewenste universiteit. Succes! Twee voorbeelden van universiteiten waar wij zouden willen/kunnen studeren: - San Francisco State University - University of Melbourne Aan de SF University State zijn heel veel vakken te volgen, je kan bijna alles volgen. Waar wij geïnteresseerd in zijn, is de A&O specialisatie kant. De vakken aan de SF universiteit komen redelijk overeen met de vakken in Nederland/aan de UvA. Deze cijfers van deze vakken tellen ook mee voor je eigen cijferlijst. De beste fase om in het buitenland te gaan studeren kan sowieso pas na je 2e studiejaar plaatsvinden, want je moet 120 punten hebben. Verder kan je kiezen voor semester 1 of 2. Reken er wel op dat je wellicht vertraging kan oplopen van een halfjaar. Stel het is mogelijk om op de universiteit vakken te volgen van je specialisatie, dan loop je geen vertraging op. Dit is gunstig, kijk hiernaar! Het is verder heel persoonlijk wat de beste fase is om naar het buitenland te gaan. De cijfers van de vakken tellen mee voor je cijferlijst. Wanneer je vakken buiten de psychologie hebt gedaan, komen die wel op je cijferlijst als extra erbij. Je hebt dan een minor gedaan. Hoe kom je aan een woonruimte? Als je naar de digitale wereldkaart van de UvA gaat en klikt op de universiteit van jouw interesse krijg je veel informatie zoals beschreven staat in stap 1. Hier wordt per universiteit een link gegeven over de mogelijkheden voor woonruimtes in het buitenland. Bij de meeste universiteiten kun je kiezen voor off-campus housing of campus housing. Het verschilt per land hoe duur dit is. In Aziatische landen of in Zuid-Amerika is het goedkoper en rond de 300 tot 400 per maand. In meer westerse landen zoals Amerika en Australië moet je er vanuit gaan dat je 600 tot 800 euro betaald per maand. Kun je je stage in het buitenland lopen? Ja dit is mogelijk. Dit is een ander soort procedure dan studeren in het buitenland en is dan ook op een andere manier te regelen! Wat is volgens jou de meerwaarde van studeren in het buitenland? Er zijn hier meerdere punten te benoemen. Ten eerste; ervaring opdoen in een andere leercultuur lijkt ons heel leerzaam en bijzonder. Verder kom je met verschillende culturen in contact en wordt er vanaf een ander perspectief college gegeven en geleerd. Het lijkt ons dan ook zeer interessant om dit persoonlijk te ondervinden. Ook staat studeren in het buitenland goed op je CV. Je leert er niet alleen van op studie gerichte manier, maar je leert ook zelfstandiger te zijn en je treedt buiten je comfort zone.